Danny May Cry
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A Danny Phantom story with 'Devil May Cry' feel to it. M rated for violence and sexual intentions.
1. Chapter 1

In Fenton electronics, Jack and Maddie Fenton were put the finishing touches on their machine. Their daughter Jasmine and son Danny had come down to check and see what they are doing. "Ah, there you are," said Jack. "We have created the 'Fenton Ghost Portal'."

"It might work," said Danny.

"I see it working," said Jazz.

"Let's start it up honey," said Maddie. So he does and nothing happened.

"What the?" He said he started to look around and check the connections.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile a demon warrior was trying to get out of hell. He was fighting demons off left and right.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Jack and Maddie took a break, they were tired. So Danny wanting to help went inside of it to take a look at what was wrong. He was in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and a black leather trench coat. 'Hmm, everything looks alright.' He thought, 'so what's wrong?' Not paying attention he but his hand on to the power box and he hit the 'on' button. Just then, it powered up and started to glow an eerie red. "WHAT THE?" He yelled, just then something rushed out and slammed in to him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, the demon was rushing out looking for a way to escape and saw a portal opening so he went right for it and slammed into someone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Danny was slammed into a wall and knocked out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Just then Danny was in a dark room and met an older version of himself, but he had white hair and blood violet eyes. He was dressed just like Danny, but had a red trench coat. "Who are you?" He said.

"I am Lars Anesland, of the Clan Anesland." He said.

"Why do you look like me?"

"Because right now, I am you. I'll explain later, but right now we got demons to stop." He handed Danny a metal briefcase, "you'll need these." Then he handed Danny a sheathed sword, "and this. You'll get more weapons when the time comes. Now go out there and kick some ass."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Danny came to and saw demons started to attack him. He got up and attacked them. The fight lasted for an hour. Bullets were flying everywhere and pieces of demons were flying everywhere. Then he dropped his sword and pulled out his guns. He flipped through the demons while firing on them taking them out. Then he ducked and dodged and kicked ones head off and fired into another's face, 'jeez do they ever stop?' He thought.

'**Don't worry, we're almost done.**' Said Lars, Danny knew Lars was in his head. Just then a huge demon came right for him.

"Oh crap," he said. Danny jumped over him and swung his sword at the demon while dodging everything it threw at him.

'**Let me take control.**' So Lars did.

"**I SHALL DESTROY YOU NOW HUMAN!**" Said the demon, but when he brought his axe down, Danny leapt over it and came down with a quick slash, landing about 3 feet behind him. The demon blew up. Then Danny sheathed his sword, grabbed his guns to holster them, sat against a wall and fell asleep. Jazz, seeing the whole thing went over to him and started to look around.

"Oh my god," she said. "What the hell is that thing?" Just then she heard moaning coming from where Danny was. She went over to him and started to check up on him, "Danny, Danny are you alright?" He started to wake up.

"Ugh, Jazz?" he said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT OF HERE THEY'LL KILL YOU!"

"Danny calm down, everything will be alright."

"No, it won't! That's not a ghost portal!" Just then a female demon came out, "it's a demon portal!"

"A what?" That was when the demon went into her. Then her hair went straight up and her eyes turned blood red. Then she screamed.

"JAZZ!" Then her body had started to transform into 5 feet 11 inches of pure sexual being. He rushed over to her and grabbed her. Thinking she was dead, he cried out his anguish, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Just then she started to move, "Jazz?"

"Ungh, could you tell the jerk in my head to nock off the rock show?" She moaned Danny hugged his sister tightly. "Danny are you alright?"

"Me? I'm more worried about you." He took a real good look at her, her red hair was even darker now, and her eyes were like his and she had a slight rich tan. She grabbed him in to a tight hug and his head was on her double-D jugs. She was dressed in low rise slacks, boots and a halter top. Danny looked over and noticed that the portal was still on and he couldn't turn it off so they quickly worked together and made a lid for it. It closed the portal, tightly. "It'll have to do for now." He said, "We need to tell the 'rents." She nodded and Danny picked up his weapons, putting them away."

Then they headed upstairs to the main part of the house and turned off the light.

Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upstairs, Danny took of his trench and hung it up then put his weapons away. They both collapsed on to the couch and Danny laid down, his head on Jazz lap. She held him to her, "what are we going to tell them?" She said, Danny was thinking about that little problem.

"I don't know," he said. "Where are they anyway?" Just then they walked in to the room.

"Right here," said Maddie. "What's the matter? Jazz, did you bleach Danny's hair again?"

"Not this time mom. We have something to tell you." They sat down as Danny slowly got up.

"What is it kids?" Said Jack.

"Can we see the designs for the portal?" Said Danny then was when they got a good look at him. He was buffed, slightly taller, had a rich tan and blood violet eyes. His T-shirt was now under armor and looked painted. Maddie blushed at her son's new looks.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, get the blue prints. I think something happened to them." So Jack went to get the blue prints and they looked at them. "Oh my god."

"How did this happen?" Said Jack, Maddie looked to her children.

"Tell me," she started. "You are not possessed." Jack looked at them.

"Sorry mom," he said. "It was off, that's how come it didn't work. But, I don't what happened but, somehow it became a demon portal. Then I gained a tenant in my body, he's not hurting me. His name's Lars Anesland and he wants to help me."

"How?"

"By helping me take out the demons and ghost that escape."

"And you Jazz?"

"I'm possessed as well," she said. "She is Lars' wife, Trish."

"WIFE?" The others said.

"Yeah, she wanted to be with him." She cuddled with Danny, "I'll bet really good money my DNA changed. Danny's too."

"We'll do that later," said Jack. "You two get some rest." So they do and went to bed after cleaning up.

* * *

Later on in the middle of the night, Jazz couldn't sleep and went to Danny's room. It was decent, clean and had a stereo system next to his bed. She climbed on to his bed and straddled his sleeping body, she was in a black silk nightgown. That was when she felt his arms slowly wrap around her body, "Danny?" she said. He shook his head, "Lars." He pulled her down and they kissed passionately as he started to feel her up. "Make love to me, my husband." So he did and she marked him as her own. "Mark me Lars, mark me!"

"I'm going to cum!" He said.

"Yes, do it my love!" So he did and marked her. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Next morning, they got up and shared a shower and cleaned up. They looked at each others back and saw 'tribal' tattoos. "I guess, those are to hide our wings huh." Danny said, then saw markings on Jazz's forehead. It looked like a tattooed tiara, she wrapped her arms around him and the made out in the shower. Later they got out, wrapped towels around themselves and headed for their rooms to get dressed.

They went down and started to eat breakfast. "I need to find out more about what happened and why it is a demon portal." Said Jack, "is it sealed?"

"Yeah," said Danny. "We built a seal for it but we are going to need more than that."

"Yeah, we are going to need a priest and some seals, or something." Said Jazz.

"We'll see if we can find someone who can help us." Said Maddie, "you kids need to get to school." They nodded and left for school.

* * *

On the way, Danny was thinking about what had happened to them. '**Any regrets?**' Sent Lars.

'Nah, I'm just worried about what's going to happened and who would give mom and dad blueprints for a demon portal.'

'**I can't answer that Danny. But, what I can do is point you to someone that can help you seal the portal.**'

'I hope so Lars.'

"Talking to Lars?" Said Jazz.

"Yeah, he said that he could point us to someone that can help us seal the portal."

"Hmm, that's what Trish said as well."

"Well, I hope they can help us." They pulled up to the school and got out the car. Jazz kissed him passionately and they headed in.

Danny went to his locker and was about to put his book in when he heard someone behind him. "Hey Fen-turd!" Danny slowly turned to the voice with a glare.

"Oh no you didn't just called me, last years 'All-State MVP' and captain of the football team, a turd. Dude, you have got to be kidding me."

"I am going to hurt you Fenton!" Said a blond, blue-eyed jock. Danny just smirked and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to say to you what Star begged me to do to her. Oh, hurt me Dash, hurt me." Dash was pissed and threw a punch at him and Danny ducked and he hit his locker.

"OW!" Dash said holding his hand.

"Put some ice on that." He said and started to walk away.

TBC


End file.
